The Way Things Are
by Sensara
Summary: Aelis Gen is supposed to hate the Dominion and all it stood for. But if that's the case, why is she in love with its mysterious diplomat? Rated T for safety.
1. Art is Analysis

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Deep Space 9 or any Star Trek character, but I do own Aelis Gen. Star Trek is Brennan's and Pillar's and of course, Gene Roddenberry's. Please don't sue me.  
**_

"Go get a drink from Quark's, would you?"

I smiled and nodded in understanding. Odo had heard rumor of a "business transaction" that was due to take place in an hour.

"And you'll be in soon?"

He smiled at me wryly. "Of course."

With another nod, I was out of his office and across the Promenade, into the Ferengi's bar. The rat, as I referred to him in my mind, smiled eerily at me. I had always hated his smile, though I hadn't always mistrusted him. My mistake.

"Here's your Andorian ale," he said in his oily voice. I nodded dismissively, but to be polite I threw him a small smile. The smile faded as a strong wave of suspicion washed over me. He was onto me. Crap.

"What brings you to my humble establishment this evening, Officer Gen?"

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. "This ale in my hand."

His eyebrow followed mine. "Really? No gambling, no...companionship?"

He had slipped down into the chair across from me, and something told me he wasn't going to leave soon.

"You know I don't gamble, Quark."

"No sketches this evening either?"

I shook my head. "No, not tonight. No interesting subjects have shown up yet."

Quark snorted. "You sound like that human boy. Jake Sisko. People aren't people anymore; they have to be studied, analyzed."

"Analysis is the first step to good art, my Ferengi friend. Isn't there one of your Rules of Acquisition for this?"

"Number 86, yes."

I smiled in my victory. Quark was still suspicious, but he was warming up to me. I sipped my drink and glanced around the establishment.

"It's very quiet this evening."

The Ferengi sighed. "There's rumor of a Dominion invasion soon. Bad for business. Now if you'll excuse me, Officer."

He sauntered over to the dabo tables in the corner and I went back to my drink. Quark was right when he said the Dominion might invade soon. I was overwhelmed with tension from all sides; everyone on this station, even Quark, was worried about what the future might hold.

Turning my mind back to my work, I saw Quark slip from the bar and walk onto the Promenade. I finished my drink and walked out onto the Promenade, and a group of people gathering on the upper level caught my eye. The tension radiating from them made me feel sick to my stomach. Only a Dominion convoy could cause something like that. I sighed and nodded to Odo, who was waiting casually in his office for my signal. The Constable departed swiftly with a nod of thanks.

My work complete and my shift almost over, I reviewed my report on an incident from yesterday and set it on Odo's desk.

My quarters were silent when I entered and I smiled. It was bliss compared to the tension I had felt earlier. I sighed in contentment and glanced around the room as I often did.

My eyes found a painting I had been working on for the last two weeks. It was of a small girl, leaning against an ugly brick wall in a dark alley. I'm not sure what it meant or what had driven me to start it, but perhaps it had something to do with the steadily growing hopelessness I felt from the Starfleet officers aboard the station. They felt they had no chance should the Dominion attack, and I agreed. The Federation would be crushed.

Stroke by stroke, I filled in the background of the painting, absorbed in my thoughts. I didn't even focus on what came out of my brush, and before I knew it, the small section of background was complete. I stepped back.

I had painted the girl so that she was looking up at the night sky in desperation, and a tear streamed down her cheek. The sky and city I had just painted were obscure, barely visible through a haze that hung in the alley. I could almost feel her anxiety and grief, her hopelessness as everything she had held onto was gone. The painting was missing something, but I wasn't sure. I let it be and ordered the lights as I went to bed.


	2. Home to Bajor

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"Still sketching, huh? Can I see?"

I smiled wryly, but did not raise my eyes. "In a minute, Jake."

I heard him laugh. "Who is it this time?"

"See the Huran near the door of Quark's?"

A rustle as Jake peered over the railing, and then a chuckle confirmed that Jake knew who I was drawing.

"His hair!"

I looked up, indignant at his loud voice. "Keep it down, Jake! Remember what I told you?"

"'Get as close to natural as possible'. You don't want him to know."

I nodded and added shading to the Huran's forehead. "Almost done..."

I glanced back to my subject when I saw a Jem'Hadar and another man walk with some of my colleagues down the Promenade. I didn't recognize his species, but something about him made me drawn to him...

"Who is that?" I muttered to myself.

"Weyoun."

I glanced back to Jake. "What?"

"He's the diplomat from the Dominion. My dad says he's a Vorta."

My now-cold eyes found him again, and although I felt hatred toward this Weyoun, I felt fascinated by his mysterious presence. Something about the way he walked...

"Jake to Aelis...hello? Anybody home?"

My attention was jerked back to Sisko's son, and I shook my head as if clearing it of water. "Sorry...do you know how long he'll be staying?"

"Who, Weyoun?"

I nodded. Jake shrugged. "I guess he's here to talk to my dad about the minefield. He can't be very happy about it."

I smiled wryly. "No, not at all."

…

"_Odo to all Bajoran security personnel, please report to your assigned convoys immediately."_

I sighed and took my paintings down and started to wrap them up. I didn't own many clothes, and what I didn't feel like taking with me I would feed to the replicator. I was more concerned with my artwork than with any personal items I stored in my room. Sorting through my drawers, I found a small box with my name written neatly across the top.

_Guard it well, Aelis. It is my gift to you, to remember me by._

I opened it, feeling the same sorrow I had felt so many years ago. A Bajoran earring lay among the faded tissue paper, glittering in the light. I lifted it with care and held it in my hand, feeling the weight and the cool, hard metal against my skin.

Closing my palm, I shoved the empty box back into the drawer and strode to the mirror. Pushing my raven-black hair back away from my ear, I pinned the earring to my lobe, then attached the other part to the harder cartilage of the outer rim of my ear. Letting my hair fall back in place, I gazed at this new addition to my wardrobe.

"_Odo to Gen, your convoy is waiting."_

"On my way, Constable."

…

Stars whirled past the window I stared out of as the shuttle continued its journey toward Bajor. I had seen Tora Ziyal earlier at another shuttle, so I knew I wasn't the only stranger in the evacuation. Still, I felt uncomfortable amongst the full-blooded Bajorans surrounding me. Other than the earring that now graced my right ear, I had never fully embraced my mother's culture.

I knew my grandmother would be happy to see me. I had not seen her in years. Not since my mother's funeral. My father had tried to make an effort to make my mother's mother a part of my life, but grief kept him in solitude, and I rarely saw her anymore.

"I never knew you were Bajoran."

I turned to the man beside me, blinking in surprise. "I'm only half-Bajoran," I said softly, turning back to the window.

"What's the other half?"

"Betazoid," I said shortly. I didn't want to talk about my father right now.

"But you're not telepathic, are you?"

I shook my head. "Only empathic. I can feel strong emotion."

The man's shame washed over me and I smiled. "There's no need to be ashamed. I am who I am, and nothing will change that."

…

My grandmother's door opened when I sounded the buzzer, and a worn and weary face looked confused at the sight of me on her doorstep.

"Inja? Is that my daughter?"

I frowned. "It's me, grandma. Aelis."

Her face lit up. "Aelis? By the Prophets, you've grown!"

I laughed and accepted her embrace. "It's good to see you, grandma."

After I had set my bags in the guest room, my grandma offered to make me tea, which I accepted.

"For a minute there, I thought you were Inja. You do look so much like your mother, Aelis. The resemblance is striking."

I nodded politely. I had seen old holoimages of my mother, and I did look a lot like her.

"Why are you here, Aelis? I thought you were working on Terok Nor."

"Deep Space 9 may come under attack soon, and since Bajor signed the non-aggression pact with the Dominion, all Bajoran personnel had to evacuate the station. I may be here a while, if you'll have me."

Her gaze softened as she glance back at me. "You know you'll always welcome here. Your father may not have let you visit, but you are my granddaughter and I enjoy your company."

"He did try, grandma. Mom's death...hit him hard."

She humphed in mock agreement and I smiled to myself. My father had told me that Tes Yema did not approve of her daughter marrying an outsider. Grandma didn't trust the Federation like Mom and I did.

"How have you been, grandma?"

She chuckled. "As good as I can be, in these times. Tromac and Ren came by last week. The crops are good this year."

She handed me the tea. "It's your favorite, Aelis."

I smiled as I sipped it, and the tea ran hot and sweet down my throat. The day of travel fell from my shoulders and I finally felt myself relax.

"Are you still painting?"

I smiled at her over my teacup and nodded. "I have something for you; I brought it along."

I hurried to my room and dug through my bag until I found the small canvas. It was of the wormhole, fully open with a ship flying through from the other side. I knew she'd love it.

"Oh, Aelis..."

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it. "By the Prophets...Aelis..."

I grinned as she took it in her hands as if it were a fragile, thin sculpture that might fall apart at any minute. She looked around the room.

"Now all we need is a place for this." I saw an empty stretch of wall in her living space.

"How about here, grandma?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Perfect."

As I hung the painting, I knew the spot was perfect. The blues and blacks of the wormhole contrasted nicely with the burnt red of her walls.

"Are you sure I didn't get the painter gene from you?"

My grandma laughed and gestured for me to help her clean up the kitchen.


	3. Many Happy Returns

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"A message came for you today."

I set down the bags from the market and walked over to the computer console. With the touch of a button, Major Kira's face appeared on the screen.

"_As the Bajoran liaison to the Dominion, I invite all Bajoran personnel to return to this station to resume their duties."_

"Grandma!"

Her face appeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

"We can go back!"

Her expression faltered, and she came into the room and stood beside me. "To Terok Nor?"

"To Deep Space 9! I'll be back at my old job, not processing ore," I assured her. But even as I said it, I wondered how it would be to share the station with so many Cardassions. I had run into Garek a few times and he seemed like a rather decent person, albeit mysterious person. But I had heard Gul Dukat was also back on the station as the Dominion diplomat's right-hand man. Weyoun's right-hand man.

"I'll help you pack your things."

Grandma's voice brought me back to reality. Now that I had leave to go, I didn't want to abandon my grandmother so soon.

"I'm not leaving right this minute! I'll catch a transport back next week, ok?"

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Then help me in the kitchen. That soup isn't going to make itself, you know. And your cousins are visiting tonight too!"

…

The stars whizzed past my window as I made the return trip to Deep Space 9. It felt like ages since I had been there last, and I was eager to return to the way things were. But things would never be the same. Cardassians and the Dominion were in control of the station now. Although Bajoran personnel were welcomed, they had not been given their old positions back. I wouldn't be serving as a security officer anymore. I'd just be another civilian.

The transport slowed as we neared the station and prepared to dock. I gathered my bags.

But before I could get off with the other ten people, the doors opened to reveal two Jem'Hadar soldiers with phaser rifles, and behind them a Cardassian. They seized our bags and looked through them.

"You'll forgive the intrusion, but station policy requires that all incoming vessels and their passengers be searched. I'm dreadfully sorry if we have inconvenienced you in any way."

I turned and saw the Vorta Weyoun in the door of the transport. He was smiling at the passengers and had a contrite look on his face. I nodded back to convey a sign of friendship, and he returned it. I smiled.

The Jem'Hadar who had searched my bags handed them back to me, and I followed Weyoun and two others out. I meant to make for my quarters, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around.

Weyoun stared at me and studied my features as if trying to memorize them. "You're not a full Bajoran , are you?"

"No, sir. I'm half Betazoid."

He chuckled and lightly clapped my shoulder. "My dear, there is no need to address me as 'sir'. Just Weyoun will suffice."

As I looked at him closer, my eyes followed his ears into his hair. I tilted my head as if looking at a piece of artwork. Weyoun's smile widened.

"Do you find my ears fascinating, perhaps?"

I realized what I was doing and snapped back to normal. "Your ears are lovely," I said quietly.

His laughter filled the corridor, and the remaining Bajoran passengers stared at him as they passed us.

"Thank you, Ms...?"

"Aelis," I replied. "Aelis Gen."

He inclined his head slightly. "I look forward to our next meeting...Aelis."

…

"Aelis!"

I looked up at the voice and was horrified to see Jake Sisko standing in front me.

"Jake! What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I'm reporting for the Federation News Service."

I shook my head in disbelief. "It's way too dangerous for you to be here."

He laughed. "I'll be fine, Aelis. The Dominion wouldn't dare harm the Emissary's son."

He had a good point. I nodded reluctantly and returned to my sketches. I reached for my pencil case and pulled out the purple colored pencil.

Jake came around and looked over my shoulder.

"It's Weyoun!"

I smiled and nodded. "I told him his ears were lovely. I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but he was very polite to me."

Jake snorted. "Either way, it's good."

I finished coloring his eyes. No other part of the drawing had any color, so the eye immediately saw his strange purple eyes.

"Thank you, Jake. So, have you met Weyoun?"

Jake sat back down and I returned my sketchbook to my bag. "Yes, I have actually. He won't send out my articles. He says they're biased against the Dominion, and until I give a more 'balanced view', he won't do an interview with me or send out my work."

He sighed. "It's so frustrating."

"Of course he wants a more balanced view, Jake. He's not going to send out negative stuff about his own people."

Jake shook his head. "Weyoun is right. I was way too naïve."

I smiled sympathetically. "Just don't be so harsh against the Dominion, ok? I don't really want them here either, after all, I can't even do my job. But I'm sure the Federation would like to know that Bajor is being treated fairly in all this. That's the whole reason they came here, right?"

I stood and gathered my things. "Don't give up hope, Jake. Things will turn out ok."


	4. Aesthetics

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"That's quite an interesting drawing."

I spun around in my chair to look up at the speaker, and my glance grew cold as I saw who it was.

"I'm glad you think so, Gul Dukat," I muttered coolly, turning back to the sketch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dukat come around and sit across from me.

"You didn't quite get the forehead ridges right, but your talent is extraordinary."

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "Thank you," I whispered. My eyes followed his ridges from the center of his forehead to his cheekbones, then checked my sketch. I grabbed my eraser and made a few changes, then handed the sketchbook to Dukat.

His expression turned from amused to curious to impressed within a minute. He started flipping the pages to find the other drawings that I had done. He paused on one, and his eyes found mine.

"Has Weyoun seen these?"

I shook my head. "No, why?" Oh...he found it.

He turned the sketchbook around to face me, and I saw Weyoun's face with the purple eyes that I had done about a month ago. Over the last few weeks, I had done studies of his ears, and they filled the subsequent pages.

"Now, my dear...do you care to tell me why you are so interested in drawing the Vorta?"

I shrugged. "I find him...intriguing."

Dukat chuckled. "I see. Do you mind, or would it be too much, if I were to show these to him?"

My heartrate jumped, but I nodded reluctantly. "As you wish. He knows I find him...interesting, so I don't think it will surprise him too much."

The Cardassian laughed. "No, my dear, I think you'll find Weyoun to be full of surprises."

He stood and put his hand lightly on my shoulder. "I'll have him get this back to you as soon as possible."

He exited Quark's and left me to my drink.

…

"_Officer Gen, please report to the wardroom."_

Setting down my paintbrush, I headed out the door. Why was I needed in the wardroom? Bajorans hadn't been given their positions back, so it wasn't a security issue. And I know I hadn't done anything wrong. Or had I?

"Ahh...Aelis...come in."

I nodded stiffly to Dukat, who took a seat. I glanced around the room and was relieved to see no Jem'Hadar. It was just Dukat, myself and Weyoun. The Vorta was in front of the window, looking at something in his hands, but he turned around at Dukat's greeting.

"Aelis...take a seat." He gestured to a seat across from the Cardassian, but he smiled at me reassuringly. He took the seat at the head of the table and set my sketchbook on the table. He rifled through the pages until he found the one of him.

"Dukat...how would you judge this?"

The Cardassian chuckled. "I think she portrayed you very well. What do you think?"

Weyoun smiled wryly. "It looks very much like me, but Vorta don't have a sense of aesthetics, so...I'm not sure."

He turned to me. "Why did you draw this?"

I looked at his drawn likeness and said very slowly and nonchalantly, "I find your ears and eyes...I find you...intriguing." I dared a glance at him.

His eyes were trained on me and his expression was unreadable. I shifted my legs in discomfort. His violet gaze was burning holes in me.

But finally, a smile graced his lips. "Yes, I remember you saying that when we first met."

"You're saying you find him...aesthetically pleasing..." interrupted Dukat, who looked like he could barely contain his laughter. I didn't answer.

"That's quite enough, Dukat. I called her here to express my admiration for her talent." He turned back to me and handed over the sketchbook.

"You may go, Aelis. Thank you."

"Allow me to walk you back to your quarters," insisted Dukat. Weyoun said nothing, but I nodded stiffly.

"As you will."

We walked in silence until we came to my door. Dukat turned to me with a wicked grin on his face.

"I saw the way you looked at him, Aelis."

"Who?" I said, looking him in the eye.

"Weyoun. You're attracted to him."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I find his features...interesting, but it's not like that-"

"-Aelis...what I'm trying to say is don't waste your time. Not on the Vorta. There are...other men on this station more worthy of your attention."

Before he could say anything else, I walked into my quarters and left him smirking in the corridor.


	5. Never Been Kissed

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Well, dear reader, I said it probably wouldn't get to T rating, but oops! It just did. Poor Weyoun's never been kissed.**_

The door buzzer woke me from my reverie, and I scurried up off the floor and called, "Come in!"

The last person I expected to walk in there was Weyoun, a look of curiosity on his face as he looked around my quarters. The door swished closed behind him.

"Very interesting..."

"May I do something for you, Weyoun?"

His eyes flicked to me, then back at a painting hanging on the wall. "Who painted this?"

"I did." I said. I was starting to get uncomfortable.

A winning smile spread across his features and a warm chuckle escaped his lips.

"You haven't answered my question."

He turned toward me and shook his head. "Forgive me, I was distracted by all the artwork...I've come to make a request. It's small really, and I do believe you're the right person for the job."

Suddenly he looked uneasy, as if he were caught doing something wrong. He looked at the floor for a second, but then his eyes found mine again. I swallowed.

"As I told you the other day...Vorta have no sense of aesthetics. But Bajorans and Cardassians do...you see..."

His expression was imploring. "I think it might be...easier to strengthen the bond between the Dominion and the Bajorans if we had a little more in common..."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Aelis..." He paused. He had moved forward whilst talking, and we were now no more than three feet apart.

"Would you teach me about aesthetics?"

The question hung in the air as I tried to collect myself. "You want me...to teach you about aesthetics?"

The Vorta nodded. "I thought since you obviously occupy plenty of your time devoted to the subject that you would be the perfect teacher."

He was serious. My heart pounded in anticipation, but of what I didn't know.

What could I teach him? He was an alien diplomat with no use for art or music. What was he up to?

"I'm...well, flattered. I don't see what I can teach you, but...I'll give it a shot."

He grinned widely, and my heartrate increased.

"Excellent." His whisper sent chills crawling up my back. "When can you begin?"

"Um...anytime you want, I mean..." I glanced up at him nervously.

"Do you have time now?" he asked.

I'm sure my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, but I croaked back, "Sure."

He nodded in satisfaction and sat down on my sofa. "Then let us begin."

I tried to collect my thoughts, but I was having a hard time concentrating. Such an odd task had been thrust upon me that I didn't have time to think anything through.

"This is...very impromptu and aesthetics isn't easy to explain."

"I understand." He looked up at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Computer!"

It beeped in response.

"Define aesthetics."

"_Aesthetics. Earth terminology. Noun meaning the branch of philosophy dealing with such notions as the beautiful, the ugly, the sublime, the comic, etc., as applicable to the fine arts, with a view to establishing the meaning and validity of critical judgments concerning works of art, and the principles underlying or justifying such judgments. The study of the mind and emotions in relation to the sense of beauty. The term originated between 1815 and 1825."_

"Got all that?"

He nodded and smiled.

"So the purpose of aesthetics is to ask yourself 'Is it pretty? Is it bad? Do I like it?'"

I glanced around the room and my eyes fell on a painting a friend of mine gave me for my birthday three years ago.

"Take this for example." I pulled it off the wall and handed it to Weyoun. He took it, confused.

He looked up. "You want me to judge it?" he said incredulously.

"That is why you're here, isn't it?"

He glanced back down at the painting and started to examine it. It was an abstract of a small garden, with swirls and cubist-style flowers. The color scheme stayed within the primary colors, and they were very bright. This painting made me happy.

I sat next to Weyoun and waited.

"I don't know where to start..." he whispered.

"How does it make you feel?" I asked.

He glanced off into the distance, thinking. "I don't know..."

I sighed.

"How does it make you feel?" he countered.

I looked Weyoun in the eye and said simply, "Happy."

"Why?"

I wasn't expecting that. Caught off guard, I thought about it. "It reminds me of my friend, who painted it for me, and the colors are bright and cheerful."

"It's just color."

"Yes, but colors have meaning to people, like...green could convey peacefulness and tranquility. Blue is melancholy. Purple is mysterious, and red is passionate..."

I trailed off, absorbed in the look he was giving me. He was hanging onto every word, but it didn't seem to...get anywhere.

"Come on." I took the painting from him and set it aside. I pulled a box off a shelf and ordered the replicator to make paper. I set some tubes of paint and a brush on a table, and the paper soon followed. I pulled out a chair and gestured for Weyoun to sit.

He furrowed his brow, but obeyed and picked up the brush tenatively.

"Now...pick a color." I dumped the tubes onto the table and sat across from him, letting him choose.

He picked the purple paint and handed it to me. I squirted some out for him and handed it back. "Why did you choose purple?"

"I don't know...but it reminds me of the Dominion ships somehow..." He chuckled nervously.

I smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

He dipped the brush in the paint and held it above the paper, uncertain.

"You're holding it wrong..." I muttered, walking around behind him and fixing his grip. "There..."

I sat back down in my chair and watched him. He was just making lines and dots on the paper, but once I thought about it, it didn't surprise me. He was like a child coming into contact with a paintbrush for the first time. Children don't have much in the way of aesthetics, so maybe I should start there. But then again, even a child picks out favorite colors and tries to imitate the world around them. Weyoun was just testing the brush. But for now, it was enough.

"Green?" I offered him the tube.

He looked up at me. "Yes, thank you."

I gave him some, then watched in amusement as he made criss-cross lines across the purple. His lines became curvy and zigzagged instead of rim rod straight. I grinned at the improvement.

"Now sign it." I handed him a black ink pen, and he took it and made some strange marks in the corner of the paper. I observed his handiwork.

"Not bad for someone who has no sense of aesthetics."

He looked up at me, and for some reason he reminded me of a forlorn puppy.

"Is it any good?"

"You tell me."

He glanced back down at the squiggles and zigzags he had made across the paper.

He shook his head in defeat. "I'll let you decide. Do you like it?"

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "It's got character."

"Does it make you happy?"

He was full of unexpected questions. I tilted my head.

"Yes."

A wide grin graced his features and he set down the paper. I started cleaning up as he looked around my quarters again.

"Aelis?"

I turned to him and saw him holding a sculpture I had done when I was back on Betazed with my father.

"I made that one."

"What is it of?"

"It's an abstract...I guess it's of a kiss." I was at his side, wiping my hands with a towel and observing the sculpture. It was as if two figures had burst from the ground and intertwined with one another, and what might be their faces touched at the top of the sculpture.

Weyoun looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Why do humanoids find their mating rituals so fascinating? Your...aesthetics has always placed more value on those found to be more suitable for mating."

He had a good point. "I don't know why we do, but...we do enjoy it." This conversation had just taken an awkward turn.

"How does it make you feel?"

I glanced at him with confusion. "What, the sculpture?"

He chuckled. "I meant your mating rituals. I don't understand your fascination with it."

"Weyoun, has anyone ever kissed you before?"

The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think them over. In my haste to make him understand, I had forgotten to censor what I said.

My Betazoid instincts kicked in when I felt a surge of...something from Weyoun. It didn't...wash over me like most emotions did. It sort of...curled around me, like mist on a foggy night. I couldn't place the emotion, but whatever it was, it was strong.

I knew he found my question amusing; he looked on the verge of laughter.

"No, I can't say that I have."

The emotion curled up against me again, drifting up my spine and making every hair on my body stand on end.

"Then no wonder you don't understand our fascination with intimacy. You have no point of reference."

Crap! I had let my mouth run away again. He chuckled darkly, and the sound sent another chill up my spine, but it felt...

"Then give me one."

My heart pounded madly. "What?"

"You remarked that I had no point of reference in regards to intimacy."

"What are you asking me to do?" I said slowly.

He stepped closer, and my breath halted in my throat. "Well, for starters...kiss me."

I couldn't tear my gaze from his face, as if he held me in a trance. My heart raced widely as he closed the gap between us.

His lips were warm and...surprisingly sweet. I breathed in sharply when our lips made contact, but he didn't break away. Slowly, steadily, the kiss gained momentum, and I clung to him to keep my weak knees from buckling beneath me. Rational thought deserted me even as I tried to explain to myself why I was in my quarters kissing one of the most hated men in the Alpha Quadrant. But instinct had other plans, and the kiss swept me away from logic and reason. Only emotion existed for me at this moment, and a dark place, deep down inside of me, growled in satisfaction. So I fed my hunger and opened my lips, inviting him in.

For a man who had never kissed before, the Vorta was making extraordinary headway. I hadn't felt like this in...ever. He pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. He pressed himself to me, and strange, wild urges and passions whirled through my head like a hurricane. I moaned and whispered his name.

He pulled away, and his violet eyes found my heavy-lidded black ones. My breathing was ragged, coming in short breaths.

"We'll continue this lesson some other time," he muttered softly. Was it my imagination, or did I hint a deep growl at the base of his voice?

With that, he strode from my quarters as if nothing had happened, hands clasped firmly behind his back and head held high.

And I sunk to my knees in disbelief of what I had done.


	6. Rumor

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I know it's short, but the next one is longer, I promise.**_

Over the next week, I avoided Weyoun's eye anytime he was in my vicinity. It felt like he was seeking me out, I saw him so many times. And then I'd catch Dukat staring at me from across the room, and when I noticed, he'd chuckle and look away. Had Weyoun told him what had happened?

I doubted it, but I couldn't be sure. So I kept to myself and to my artwork. I hung Weyoun's picture in my quarters, right above the sculpture of the kiss. It would draw my eye when I was alone, and then I would remember correcting his grip on the paintbrush, him smiling as he completing his first work of art, his lips on mine...

I tried not to think about it too much.

"You look very alone over here, Aelis."

I snorted at Dukat's comment. "There's a reason for it too. Please, leave me alone."

He laughed softly. "But I have a question."

I looked up at him, irritated. "Then ask it and go away." I turned back to the security report I was working on.

"What was Weyoun doing in your quarters last week?"

I looked up at him. "What, did he tell you?"

Dukat nodded. "He said you were giving him a lesson...in aesthetics."

"That's right," I muttered back coldly.

Several beats of silence passed before he spoke again. "Aelis...what really went on behind those doors?"

I didn't answer.

He laughed. "Embarrassed, are we?"

I maintained my silence. I heard Dukat sit down across from me. The table was a small one in the corner of Quark's, so he easily reached across the table and lifted my chin. I looked into his eyes.

"What did I tell you? The Vorta isn't worth it, Aelis."

I slapped his hand away and lowered my eyes back to my work. He chuckled, and I heard him stand up.

"Think about it."


	7. Lessons

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. **_

"You haven't touched your drink."

"I'm not thirsty, Quark. Leave me alone."

With a hmph, he left me to my thoughts again.

Ever since I had kissed Weyoun, my mind hadn't been able to think about anything else. I could still feel his lips caressing mine if I tried hard enough. And every time I felt a surge of pleasure at those thoughts, guilt overwhelmed me and I was back at square one. Round and round, I bounced from one emotion to the next and back again. Pleasure. Guilt. Embarrassment. Panic. Then I tried to reason with myself and ended back up on Pleasure again.

From the moment Jake had mentioned that Weyoun was the Dominion's ambassador, a part of me hated the Vorta. Perhaps that was the reasonable part of me. But another part was attracted to the Vorta's mystique and cunning. I had heard so many stories about things the Dominion had done, but no one seemed to know much about Weyoun's part in them. He was a loyal servant to the Dominion, to be sure, but from what little I knew of him, my initial interest had been well-founded. Intriguing, mysterious- Weyoun was all these things and more.

...

The doors to my quarters swished open and I entered, my mind somewhere else. But it came sharply into focus when I saw Weyoun facing the opposite wall, staring at his picture. I turned around and jumped when two Jem'Hadar exited and positioned themselves on either side of the doorway. So that's how Dukat knew. It would be obvious that Weyoun was in here; the Jem'Hadar followed him everywhere.

"I see you've hung my picture. I'm honored." The Vorta turned around and smiled at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why my dear, it's time for another lesson."

He clapped his hands together and took a seat on the couch. "Although...I have been meaning to talk to you about our last lesson. Come now, sit."

I obeyed and looked down at my hands.

"I never understood intimacy and why humanoids find it so enjoyable," he began, "until you kissed me. I never knew an experience could be so...intoxicating." The last word was whispered and I turned to him. His eyes glowed and I felt that emotion curl around me, clinging to me like perfume.

"So...I want to know more," he continued in a whisper. "Can you show me?"

I looked back down at my hands, uncertain as to how to proceed. But a soft, milky white hand lightly touched my cheek and turned me back to its owner. His lips claimed mine before I could say another word.

So he continued, some kisses light and sweet, others fast and hot. My breath quickened as he urged me on; my fingers ran through his impeccable hair and trailed down his winged ears. I heard him chuckle lightly through the kiss, and he pulled my legs up so that I was lying down on the couch, and his body lay on top of mine.

My head was spinning: I couldn't believe I was in this situation again. If anyone of my colleagues knew, they would hate me forever. I was accepting advances from a Vorta. I could have laughed at the irony. Pleasure it is then.

His knee slipped in between my thighs and he pressed. I moaned in pleasure.

"Why do you make that noise?" he whispered in my ear.

"It's a natural response to what you're doing," I replied, panting.

He was silent for a second as he considered this. "I rather like it..." Hands ran down my neck to my chest to my stomach. I tilted my head back and breathed in and out.

He had me pinned. He was in complete control of me and he knew it.

Nudges, kisses, caresses passed over me, and I lost track of time. He might have been there fifteen minutes. He might have been there five hours; I couldn't tell anymore. The Vorta had me bound in a heat frenzy.

"So...have you learned much, Weyoun?" I whispered to him as he pressed against me again.

His purple gaze trailed up my body to my eyes. He leaned forward and breathed on my ear, and I convulsed in pleasure.

"Yes...very much..."

His deft fingers found places I didn't even know existed. Like butterflies, they flew over my skin, raising goosebumps wherever they touched down.

"For a Vorta...you're doing a pretty good job..."

He stopped what he was doing and stared at me. Then he laughed and bent forward to whisper in my ear,

"Mmm, my dear, and I have you to thank for it. This lesson has been most...informative."

He pulled me up into a sitting position and kissed my neck.

"Though," he continued, "I do have other concerns, so I'm afraid I'll have to cut our lesson short today."

He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "I hope you don't mind." A smile tugged the upper corners of his lips.

"No," I breathed. "I think it's best if you go."

He laughed heartily and took both my hands in his. "Oh, my dear...you've taught me so much, but I sense there's still a lot to learn."

Weyoun gave me another quick kiss on the lips, then stood and straightened his clothing.

"Good day, Aelis."

I sat on the couch for a while after he was gone.

What had I done? Was I that desperate or lonely that I was willing to give myself to...that Vorta? The Dominion was out killing off all my friends and comrades and here I am making love to its ambassador?

Time flew by me like a terrible wind as the tears ran down my cheeks. I sat and cried through most of the night, crying for the Federation, crying for Bajor, who had accepted the Dominion.

And crying for myself, who had been stupid enough to kiss a Vorta.


	8. Best Interests

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Just like when I had kissed Weyoun, I avoided the ambassador like the plague and tried to sort out my feelings on the matter. The last person I needed to see right now was Gul Dukat. Which explained why he was at my door now.

"Good evening, Aelis. May I come in?"

I snorted in laughter. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

I shook my head. "They're my quarters, Dukat, and I don't want you in them."

"Oh, so Weyoun can come in at any time he wants, but I'm barred from entering."

"You did not-" I growled, my anger and frustration rising at an exponential rate.

"Aelis, is it wise to stand out here and argue? Let me come in and I'll be gone before you know it."

I considered his proposal, and, knowing I would regret it, let him in.

"May I sit down?" he asked me politely.

"Say what you came to say and get out. I don't give a-"

"Is that really necessary, Aelis?"

I let out a big breath and held my tongue. I hated to admit it, but Dukat, so far, had done nothing wrong to me and at least deserved a hearing. I sat on the edge of my chair and gestured for him to speak.

"I see you ignored my advice."

"How so?"

"You're still fraternizing with the Vorta, my dear. Like I told you, you shouldn't waste your time on him; it can only lead to pain."

"I wasn't aware that who I spent my time with was any of your concern, Dukat," I spat, struggling to keep my temper under control.

"I made it a point to know, my dear Aelis. You see, from the moment I saw you, I saw a vulnerable and impressionable girl in need of guidance. I want to take care of you, Aelis. I only have your best interest at heart; that's why I warned you about Weyoun."

I sat there, speechless. He had my best interests at heart?

"Then why did you take my sketchbook to Weyoun?"

"I wanted someone to admire your talent, my dear, that's all. I wasn't aware that Vorta lacked aesthetics, otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered. I would have taken your work elsewhere."

I nodded my head. "Right," I muttered sarcastically. "I'd like to believe that you have my best interests at heart, but I'm having a hard time with that. I can't imagine why."

He shook his head. "I see you've still got a lot to learn. But from what I hear, you've been teaching again."

I nodded. "Weyoun came by for another lesson last week." I stopped, sure that Dukat would catch it if I lied. So I withheld the truth.

But even that didn't fool the Cardassian, and in my silence, he came forward and knelt in front of me.

"Something's been weighing heavily on your mind..." he said softly.

I refused to look at him. I didn't know what I was afraid of, but I felt that if I looked into Dukat's eyes, all my secrets concerning Weyoun would be laid bare, free for the Cardassian to read and scorn.

"He's already hurt you, hasn't he?"

"No." I took a chance and looked into his eyes. They were filled with concern, and I was surprised at how authentic the emotion looked. Or was he really concerned for me?

"Then tell me what happened."

"Again, the answer is no. Now, you've had your say. Get out."

He nodded in resignation and bowed his head in farewell before leaving me alone again.


	9. Patient Men

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

After Dukat left, I contemplated everything that had happened since I returned to the station. I had met Weyoun for the first time and found him to be intriguing.

But now as I looked back on that day, from the moment he had stepped onto that shuttle, I knew I had liked him. I was already interested from the little that Jake told me, but meeting him in person only confirmed my interest and heightened my attraction. In a single, short conversation, he picked up things about me that would take others days to figure out. He knew my heritage from the get-go and probably figured out my interest in art from the exchange about his ears.

So I started to sketch him, and with each penstroke my attraction grew. I nearly died when I saw Weyoun again in the wardroom, and I was terrified that he would notice my feelings for him. Dukat picked up on it, so I'm sure Weyoun knew too. He expressed admiration for my talent.

Dukat, having picked up on my feelings, warned me against Weyoun, implying that others were more interested in me and worth my time. But I didn't listen to his words and the next time I saw the Vorta, he asked me to teach him about aesthetics. He painted a picture for me, which I then hung on the wall. And then he kissed me.

I still remembered that kiss, and although I still felt a twinge of guilt when I thought about it, pleasure was the predominate emotion connected with that memory. It was warm, genuine and intoxicating, and it solidified my attraction to him. I wanted him, and he wanted to learn more, which led to last week.

Since I was forcing myself to think about those events, I finally came to terms with the conflicting emotions I had felt. Weyoun was beyond intriguing now. He was enticing me, filling my head with desire and guilt. But why did I feel guilty? Bajor had signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion. Weyoun was my ally, my colleague, my friend. Why should I be afraid of him? He had no desire to hurt me.

But though I was sure he had no intention of harming me, I still wasn't sure what I meant to him. Although it would be painful, I needed to find out.

…

Unlike the last seven days, today when I saw Weyoun on the Promenade, I smiled and nodded to him. He returned the gesture, and I was about to pass him by when I heard him say my name.

"Aelis," he said softly. I turned and looked at him, smiling.

"What can I do for you, Weyoun?"

A lazy smile diffused over his face. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of." My heart pounded in anticipation.

"Good. We'll have another lesson tonight."

He strode on with his Jem'Hadar guards, leaving me stunned. One thing was for sure, Weyoun wasn't satisfied with the amount of material he had learned. But when he would be was uncertain, and that fact scared me.

...

I hurried back to my quarters, not even watching where I was going. Not only did I have to get ready for Weyoun's visit, I had also just received a letter from my grandma, and I was eager to read it.

Absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice anyone else in the corridor until I bumped into them. I looked up and saw Dukat smiling down at me.

"Aelis! What a pleasant surprise! You know...it was such a shame that our last conversation was cut short."

"I'm really very busy, Dukat. Would you please let me by?" I made to go around him, but an arm blocked my way.

"Now, now, what's the hurry? Don't tell me you've got another 'lesson' with the Vorta tonight."

How the hell did he know? I hid my emotions as best I could and tried to around him again on his other side. But he grabbed my arm before I could get away and I dropped the PADD I was carrying.

"I'm a very patient man, Aelis. But it makes me very impatient when you get so hostile towards me. Have you forgotten that I'm in command of this station? I say where you go and when you go, understand me?"

His face was very close to mine, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"I said, do you understand me?" His grip on my arm tightened.

I nodded the smallest nod I could, hoping this would be enough to placate him. But he didn't seem satisfied, and to make matters worse, the corridor was deserted and I didn't hear any footsteps. He pinned me against the wall and leaned in close.

"I want you to say it, Aelis," he whispered to me. I finally looked into his eyes and nearly retched when I felt his emotions wash over me. His eyes glittered, but they were cold and distant. His anger and lust washed over me like cloying perfume, making me nauseous.

"I understand perfectly," I muttered back. His soft laughter sent chills of horror down my spine. Thankfully, he didn't accost me further, rather walked off when the sound of footsteps reached our corridor.

To my surprise, Weyoun rounded the corner and looked surprised to see me there staring after Dukat.

"Aelis?"

I turned toward my savior and smiled. "Weyoun!"

"Have you seen Dukat?"

I sighed. "Just missed him." I nodded my head down the corridor in the direction Dukat had fled. I turned to pick up my PADD, and when I straightened and turned around, Weyoun was right in front of me.

"What did he do?" he whispered gently.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled sadly. "Do you think you're the only one who can sense emotions?"

Reluctantly, I started talking, relaying my encounter as casually as I could, but there was no fooling the Vorta. When I finished, his hand cupped my cheek and he softly caressed my skin.

"I assure you, my dear, this will not happen again. I will personally speak to Dukat to make sure he doesn't bother you. Now..."

I looked into his eyes.

"Go to your quarters and I'll meet you there in an hour."

To my astonishment and delight, he leaned in and lightly kissed my lips before following after Dukat.

When I had showered and changed my clothes, I sat on my couch and thought about today. Dukat...he had tried to give me advice, and when I didn't take it...Instead of guilt at my encounters with Weyoun, now I was grateful. He had probably saved me a lot of pain and anguish just by coming down the corridor at the right moment. And when I had relayed my story, he had seemed genuinely concerned for my well-being. He was polite, gentle, and supportive when I needed it. The encounter with Dukat was not major, but had Weyoun not intervened, much more dangerous encounters might have followed. Things had changed. Being with Weyoun might mean safety from Dukat.

And if I had to choose, I would choose Weyoun without blinking an eye.


	10. Sensitive Skin

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

_I was on Bajor, in my grandmother's house...and we were celebrating something. All the people I knew-my father, my grandmother, my friends on the station-were there in that house for this party. I was trying to find my grandmother; I had to tell her something really important. But everyone kept asking me questions and telling me to do things. I finally reached her bedroom, but...Weyoun stood in my way._

"_I need you to guard the house, Aelis. Dominion troops might come to Bajor."_

_I tried to get by him, but he caught my arm. I looked at him, but he had transformed into Dukat, and we were back in that corridor..._

My eyes opened and I looked around in confusion. I felt a hand stroke my hair, and for a second, I thought I was back on Bajor.

"Grandma?" I murmured into the darkness.

I heard a chuckle to my left and looked in that direction. Weyoun was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Good evening, Aelis."

I smiled at him and sat up. "Why are you here?"

"We have a lesson, remember?"

I nodded as the day's events came back to me. After I had taken a shower, I felt exhausted and decided to take a nap.

"What time is it?"

"2000."

I groaned as I threw back the covers. "I slept that long?"

I made to get up, but Weyoun's hand held my shoulder.

"Don't get up just yet..." he whispered.

…

"So is there any food you can actually taste?"

"Kava nuts and rippleberries. Everything else...tastes like nothing. The textures are interesting, though."

I smiled against his bare chest. "I'd like to try those some day."

His soft laugh rippled through me. "I'll be sure to get you some...you're sure this is traditional after mating?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Yes, Weyoun. People talk about things. I don't know why...but it's the way things are."

"Try to explain, then."

I sighed and stared at his chest. Like the rest of his skin, it was a creamy white and devoid of hair, smooth as silk. I could feel his breathing underneath my cheek.

"I just gave myself to you. I want to know who I gave myself to."

My fingers lightly trailed down his chest, and to my surprise, he convulsed slightly and gasped in shock.

"Weyoun?"

"It's nothing. I suppose Vorta have...sensitive skin."

"Really?" I said, pulling myself up to stare down at him. "You should have told me that earlier..."

Another laugh shook his chest. "I didn't realize it until now. This is so...fascinating. I'm glad you let me learn about this, Aelis..."

I traced his ear with my finger. "You know...so am I."

…

It had been about a month since the Dominion was driven from the station. The Federation had returned and life was back to normal. Except now, threats from Cardassia were certain and no one was truly relaxed. But life was much more relaxing than it was a month ago. The Dominion reinforcements had been destroyed by the Prophets.

"_The war is going well, Aelis. Soon the Federation will be within our grasp. And maybe, one day, Bajor can take it's rightful place as a member of the Dominion."_

_My heart sank. "The minefield?"_

"_Will be detonated tomorrow," Weyoun finished for me. "2800 Jem'Hadar warships are waiting on the other side of the wormhole. Tomorrow...the Dominion will win its greatest victory."_

_He paused. "Are you all right, Aelis? You look a bit pale."_

_I shook my head. "I'm fine. Just tired."_

_He kissed my forehead and nuzzled my hair. "My dear Aelis...I promise the Dominion will be merciful to Federation citizens. They will become valued allies under our care. And you..."_

_He turned my head up toward him. _

"_You will be mine, until your last breath. Oh, Aelis...the things you've made me feel..."_

_He claimed my lips and pulled my shirt down to expose my shoulder. His deft fingers slipped under my shirt and danced over my skin. His lips found my neck and I moaned in pleasure..._

"You'll be taking the second shift next week, Officer Gen."

"Why, sir?"

Odo folded his arms. "You've been looking tired the last couple of weeks. On that note, Dr. Bashir told me to inform you that the results of your annual physical are in. He'd like to discuss them with you. Please report to the infirmary."

I nodded stiffly and exited his office quickly. What could Bashir want? Was I sick?

"Officer, have a seat. Nurse, would you excuse us for a moment, please?"

The Bajoran nurse on duty nodded and left us alone. Dr. Bashir looked over a PADD, then set it down and looked me in the eye.

"You're in perfect health, Aelis; there's no need to worry. However...some things were...out of the ordinary."

He started pacing and rattled off a list of imbalances in my system. With each item, I grew more and more nervous.

"Aelis, it's not my business to know about your personal life, and maybe I over-researched...but I'm getting ahead of myself."

He turned to me. "It is my duty to inform you that you are pregnant."

My mouth fell open. "What?"

"You heard me. Congratulations." He smiled a small smile and clapped my shoulder lightly.

"But there is one thing I don't understand. When I found out you were pregnant, I didn't recognize the DNA sequence that came from the male. It wasn't Bajoran, and it didn't match any known Federation signature...but I knew I had seen it before. I checked the transporter logs and found this."

He handed me the pad. As I looked down at the line, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

_DNA sample 12256 matches transporter code for Weyoun; species: Vorta._


	11. Confessions

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

I walked in a daze back to my quarters. I was pregnant?

With Weyoun's child, nonetheless.

How did this happen?

"_Don't get up just yet..." he whispered to me._

_I tried to control my breathing as he pulled off my shirt. He took my hands and placed them on the hem of his vest. I obeyed his wish and removed it, along with his shirt and undershirt. He stood before me, bare-chested._

_He was beautiful, like some fallen, dark angel._

_After he had guided my head back to my pillow, he started to familiarize himself with my bare skin, touching every inch of it. I did the same, running my hands over his perfect creamy white chest and stomach. His lips followed his hands._

"_Weyoun..."_

A sneeze interrupted my thoughts. It was followed by another, then another, then two more. I was pregnant all right. I knew Betazoid women carried children for about 10 months, but for Bajorans it was less than 5. So not only would I have to contend with both sides' pregnancy symptoms, I didn't even know how long the baby was going to be inside me.

I needed a break and someone to talk to, and I knew just the place to go.

…

"Aelis! It's wonderful to have you back! You came by at the perfect time, you know; Tromac and Ren are here!"

My grandma picked up one of my smaller bags and carried it in. "Tromac! Ren! Aelis is here!" she called.

Two young men came running from the other room.

"Aelis!" Tromac rushed into my arms, his ginger hair a blur as tears filled my eyes.

"I haven't seen you in months," he said as he half-suffocated me. "How are things on the station? I heard the Dominion was driven away by the Federation. Is everyone ok?"

I nodded. "All my friends are ok. But I know a lot of Federation citizens lost their lives in that battle. But things have returned to normal...whatever that is," I ended with a laugh. Tromac broke away from me and Ren came forward.

Of my two cousins, he was more subdued. While Tromac sported bright red hair and a colorful personality, Ren had dark raven hair, simple clothes, and a quiet demeanor. But I knew he was very happy to see me, despite his restraint. I could feel it.

"It's good to see you." He pulled me into a tight hug and didn't let go for an entire minute. Finally, he released me and held me at arms length.

"You're looking no worse for wear. But you do look tired."

I nodded. "I really needed a break. And I need to talk to grandma...alone."

Ren nodded and followed his brother out of the room. Grandma pulled me to the couch, then took a seat beside me.

"You do look exhausted. How have you been?"

I answered her with a volley of sneezes.

Grandma raised an eyebrow. "I see..."

Tears spilled out of my eyes. "Grandma..."

No further words needed to be spoken. Her embrace said everything.

"The Prophets have blessed you, dearest. It's not every day one gets to be a mother."

I nodded and smiled weakly through my tears. This didn't feel like a blessing. It felt like hell, but I suppose I brought it on myself.

"Care to tell me who the lucky man is?"

I gave her a wary look. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Aelis?"

"It's...complicated."

"How so?"

"You'll see in 22 weeks."

A bright smile graced her features. "That soon?"

I nodded. "I don't want to leave my job, but...I'm afraid to go back there, grandma. What are they going to think of me when my baby comes?"

"The father isn't Cardassian, is he?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No, grandma...in a way, it's worse."

"You're saying the father isn't Bajoran or Federation, but he's not Cardassian."

"That's right."

"Then who is he?"

She would find out soon enough. Best to get it over with.

"He's...Vorta."

Silence filled the space between us. "What?" she whispered finally.

"The father is a Vorta."

The fact sunk in, and confusion spread across her face. "I didn't think that was even possible."

"Neither did I."

To my surprise, a giggle escaped my lips and I clapped a hand over my mouth. But it was too late. My grandmother had let out a chuckle, and soon we were laughing so loud that my cousins came in to investigate.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't...want to know," I gasped between laughs. All the stress of the last week fell from my shoulders. I felt better, but I knew when I told my cousins, they wouldn't take it well. Tromac and Ren had both worked with the Vorta on the technological items on their farm, and from their messages and subspace communications, they didn't take it well. This wasn't going to be easy.

Finally, we sobered and gave each other one last hug before I helped her with the dishes.

"Where will you have the baby?" she asked, once Tromac and Ren had left for the market.

"I think I'd like Dr. Bashir to deliver it. It'll be on the station, but I'll do it in my quarters. I'd rather not be in the infirmary."

"Can I come?"

I looked at her with surprise. "I wouldn't dream of doing this without you."

She smiled as I sneezed again.

"These next two months are going to be hell," I sighed.

"You'll make it through, Aelis," she replied. "You always do."

A comfortable silence permeated the room until,

"Have you told your father?"

I nearly dropped the dish I was holding. "What?"

"You heard me. I know I wanted to know when _my _daughter was having a baby. I may not like him, but he is your father. I think he has the right to know that he's going to be a grandfather soon."

I didn't answer, and she dropped the subject.

As I lay in bed that evening, I thought about my father for the first time in years. When I was little, he was the light of my life, always there for me, always strong. But when my mother died, he became distant and cold. I saw him less and less, until finally, he disappeared.

My grandmother came and picked me up that day. I was six, and I didn't see my father again until I was eighteen.

"_How have you been, Aelis Gen?"_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I recalled his standard greeting. He would say that to me all the time when I was younger.

"_I've been good. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine..."_

_The conversation came to a stand-still as I tried to think of something to say._

"_How's your grandma? I haven't talked to her in a while."_

"_She's good."_

"_Tromac and Ren?"_

"_They've started their own farm now."_

"_Really? That's great! Tell them I said congratulations."_

"_I'll do that."_

That conversation didn't go much further than pleasantries. And after that, I never heard from him again.

"Aelis?"

"Hey, daddy. I need to talk to you."

…

"How'd he take it?"

"He was ecstatic that I was going to have a baby. But he didn't take the Vorta part too well.

"Do you want to tell your cousins or should I?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, grandma. I think they might take it better from me, I mean, if you told them, they'd just think I was hiding. I want to hide from this...but I can't."

"They will love and support you, Aelis...and if they don't, they'll have more than a pregnant cousin on their hands."

I laughed. "All right, grandma. You do the honors."

"Just one thing, Aelis."

I looked up at her.

"What's this Vorta's name?"

"His name is Weyoun."

Silence.

"Grandma?" I turned to her.

"_The _Weyoun? The diplomat?"

I nodded.

"Well...he's lucky to have made such a good impression on my granddaughter. He really must be something."

"He is, grandma...he is."

…

I waited outside in the little garden grandma kept while she talked to Tromac and Ren. They'd been in there five minutes. I only heard a raised voice once. Most likely it was Ren, but it soon got quiet again. I stared up at the stars, wondering where in all those lights was the station.

"Aelis?"

Tromac had come out of the house. I turned to him, expecting the worst.

But instead, he opened his arms, and I rushed into them.

"I don't agree with what you did, but I want you to know I'm here for you now. And I know your baby's going to be beautiful."

"Thank you, Tromac..." I said into his shirt.

"Shh...I'll tell you one thing, though. If that Vorta ever hurts you, I am going to bash his head in."

I shook my head and made no comment, just happy that he still loved me. We stayed like that for a while, saying nothing, and the stars kept their silent vigil in the night.


	12. War Within, Peace Without

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"You're sure you don't want to stay for another week?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, grandma. I need to get back to the station. I'm due for a physical this afternoon anyway."

"Tell Dr. Bashir thank-you for taking such good care of you," she said. It was early morning, 0500 hours, and my transport was due to leave in half an hour.

"I'll be sure to do that. See you in a few months."

She gave me one last hug before escaping the cool morning air. I turned to leave when I heard something.

"Aelis, wait!"

Ren sprinted out of the house and down the path toward me.

"Aelis...I'm sorry for my behavior...I know this is hard enough for you as it is."

"You're right. It is. It's fine by me if you don't like the Vorta or the Dominion. Frankly, I'm not too fond of them right now either."

I stomped off.

"I love you, Aelis! I'll come visit with grandma."

I stopped in my tracks. That was the most meaningful thing he had said since that night. He had been very displeased when grandma told them the news and had avoided me ever since.

I wanted to be angry with Ren. Who was he to judge me? Put him in a room with a pretty Vorta female and see how he likes it!

But as I thought about it, I realized I was only angry at myself, ashamed at what I had done.

"5 months, Ren," I called back without turning around. "Don't be late."

He laughed and I heard footsteps; I finally looked back. He was walking back to the house.

"I love you too!" I called. He nodded and waved, and I continued down the street to the transport.

…

"The Dominion delegation will be here in two hours. I'll need double security rounds on the Promenade, and Starfleet will take care of securing their routes and quarters. Here are your assignments," Odo said, handing out PADDs to the assembled party. "Dismissed."

I glanced over my PADD. I was due to patrol section 5 of the Promenade right now, then I had an hour off, and then I would do it again for an hour. Then I had another hour off and I was done until tonight at 1800 hours. Another patrol for two hours and then I was done for the day. I'd look at tomorrow's schedule in the morning.

"Constable?"

"Yes?"

"I have a physical in ten minutes. Could I reschedule my patrol for this evening?"

"Of course. I wasn't aware that you had an appointment. I'll see you in two hours."

I nodded in gratitude and left his office for the infirmary.

"Ah, Aelis!" Dr. Bashir smiled as I walked in. "Take a seat."

He scanned me with his tricorder. "You're doing well so far. The baby is perfectly healthy...all systems look normal. Would you like to see a picture?"

"Ok..." Pressing some buttons, the doctor brought the image of my baby up on his viewscreen.

I slipped off the bed and came closer, looking over my child's form. I could already see Vorta ears forming. The baby was curled up, so fragile-looking, so frail. I looked down at my stomach and ran a hand over it.

"Hello..." I whispered to them.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

I turned to him. "Yes, I'd love to."

He scanned me again.

"It's a girl."

I sat back down on the bed and stared at her on the screen. "A girl?" I said, my voice cracking. I could feel tears coming, but I held them back. Again, I looked down at my stomach.

For the first time since I had gotten the news, I felt...excited about the experience. I was going to have a little girl.

"Thank you doctor...for everything."

…

"It's a girl, grandma!"

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful! Have you thought of a name?"

"Grandma, I'm still trying to accept the fact that I'm having a baby in the first place. I haven't even thought about a name yet."

She chuckled. "I was just wondering. Aelis...I heard the Dominion is visiting the station."

"Yes, they are," I said softly. "And Weyoun is with them."

"Are you going to tell him?"

I shook my head. "I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later. Nothing gets past that man, I swear."

"And you're starting to show, too."

I sighed and we wrapped up the conversation. I turned off the screen and turned my attention to my room. I was starting to clean up when I felt the tingle of a transporter beam.


	13. A Brighter Dawn

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

I looked around in confusion when I re-materialized. I knew I wasn't on the station anymore; I was most likely on a ship docked here, or near the station. But something about this room seemed familiar for some reason.

_Why did you choose purple?_

_I don't know...but it reminds me of the Dominion ships somehow..._

The memory floated up from the back of my mind. As I looked around again, I sensed somehow that this was a Dominion vessel. My suspicions were confirmed when Weyoun himself walked into the room.

"You may wait outside," he said dismissively to the Jem'Hadar guards.

They obeyed without question and left us alone. He smiled at me and came forward, taking my hands in his.

"You seem surprised to see me," he whispered. "Why?"

"I was expecting to stay in my room for a while..." I started, unsure. Those pale purple eyes pierced my soul and I felt like he knew everything.

"Yes, I'm sorry if my methods startled you. But I feel this way is best."

"Ok, but why am I here?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Didn't I claim you, Aelis? You are mine; I told you that."

My heart raced at the memory, but before I could protest or say anything, he picked up a bowl from a table behind him and handed it to me.

"For you," he said. I looked in it and saw a small pile of deep red, shriveled berries. With a glance at him, I picked one up.

"Rippleberries?" I questioned.

He nodded and a smile tugged upward on the corners of his lips. "You remembered. Try it."

I slowly put it in my mouth, but once I bit into it, I was surprised at its flavor. It was a mix between a very tart cranberry and some sort of wine, but I liked it. I tried another.

"They're good," I assured him.

"Now I can taste what you can taste," he said. I nodded and started to ease a little. I knew I wasn't going to be harmed, that is I wouldn't if I played my cards right. I still wasn't sure how to convince him to leave me here on the station, and I couldn't even begin to explain to him that I was pregnant with his child. He set the bowl down.

"Where will I be staying?" I asked tenatively. He had walked over to a console to check something.

"With me, of course."

Of course. I groaned inwardly as I answered him with three sneezes. He turned back to me, startled.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded, grateful that he wasn't cluing in. "I'm fine."

He frowned and walked toward me a little. "Are you sure? You seem uneasy."

I shook my head. "Weyoun, I'm ok. There's no need to worry about me."

He nodded reluctantly, then return to the console and started pressing some keys. "I'll have the air filters checked immediately."

I sneezed again. "Thank you," I whispered, blessing whatever deities were out there that he didn't understand.

I heard the doors swoosh open and was relieved to see Odo standing there.

"Founder!" Weyoun exclaimed, bowing his head and spreading his arms in a sign of deep respect.

"I'd like my security officer back, if you don't mind."

"Odo, I can explain-" Weyoun started.

"Now."

He glanced at me. "Of course. If there's anything else I can do-"

"Never beam station staff onto a vessel without their consent. Now if you'll excuse me, Officer Gen has some explaining to do."

...

"I don't suppose you know why Weyoun wanted to talk to you?"

"Not until he told me."

"What did he tell you?"

I glanced down at the floor. "It's very hard to explain, sir."

"I take it this is not the first encounter you've had with Weyoun?"

I shook my head.

"I see...Dr. Bashir mentioned that I might want to talk to you about your medical exam. Does this have anything to do with your meetings with the Dominion?"

"Not with the Dominion, sir...only with one Vorta. He had a personal request."

"And that was?"

I looked up at him finally. "He wanted to know about aesthetics, sir."

Odo chuckled. "That must have been interesting. Were you able to teach him anything?"

"Not much...sir, I've been meaning to tell you something. I'll be taking some leave time in about 4 months time."

"Why?"

"It's of a personal nature, but if you must know...I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky father?"

I sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Odo nodded. "I won't pry into your personal business. You may go."

I needed to tell him, and now was as good a time as ever. "Constable, it's Weyoun."

"Excuse me?"

"The lucky father? It's Weyoun."

Odo stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. "What?"

"I know, it surprised me too. Dr. Bashir took it rather well considering the circumstances...but I needed to tell you. So now you know."

His eyes hardened in anger. "Do you realize what you've just told me?"

"I do, sir."

"I don't think so. Not only is the father of your child one of the most despised things in the Alpha Quadrant, but this child of yours is most likely the first Vorta child in over 2,000 years!"

His voice had risen to a crescendo. "Do you have any idea what this means? What if the Founders discovered your child? What if they're displeased with the news? What then? You would be in danger, your child would be in danger, and this station would be at risk because of your decision! Tell me, what was so endearing about Weyoun that you would give yourself to him?"

Tears came unbidden to the surface and rolled down my face. "Sir...I had my reasons. And it wouldn't have been a good idea to refuse him."

"Oh, did he threaten you?" he said mockingly.

"Sir, I don't need to sit and explain myself to you! From what I hear, you haven't always made the best of choices either!"

Once the words had left my mouth, I covered it in shock. There was a fine line in this conversation and I had just crossed it. Odo stared at me with pure fury.

But then, surprisingly, his eyes softened to pity and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Officer. I shouldn't have shouted at you. And you're right-we've all made stupid mistakes. You don't need to explain yourself to me; I'm sure the circumstances were...unusual."

"Sir?"

"Like you said, it probably wouldn't have been wise to refuse him. He's a mysterious animal, that's for sure."

He looked up at me contritely. "You may go, Officer. You'll get whatever leave time you need."

…

"You're doing great, Aelis. Push!"

"Remember to relax, dear. Keep your rhythm."

Finally, the baby exited my body and entered the waiting arms of Dr. Bashir.

He wrapped her up and handed her to me. Grandma, after calling my cousins in, looked at her great-granddaughter over my shoulder.

Dark purple eyes stared up at me as I took in all her features. Vorta ears flanked a pale face, and fine jet black hair covered her scalp like down. Her lips were pale pink, and despite her pale skin, a slight flush graced her cheeks. I gasped in wonder as I traced every inch of her with my eyes. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"She's beautiful, Aelis. Please tell me you decided on a name?"

I nodded. "Her name is Eris. Eris Gen."


	14. The Better Side

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"Come on, honey, it's time for your checkup."

Eris ran to me and held my hand as we walked out of my quarters. It was remarkable how fast she had grown. She had developed skills in ten months that would have taken a human child two years to master, and she had the appearance of a two-year old. I suppose the accelerated growth was all from her father's side.

I was expecting this to be an uneventful day, but when we reached the infirmary, I knew I was dead wrong.

Two security officers flanked the doorway when I went in, and the nurses were in full frenzy. Someone had just come in, and from the looks of it, they weren't doing good.

"Get me two cc's of cordrazine!" I heard Dr. Bashir yell in the other room. I pulled Eris out of the way as the nurses worked. But the patient seemed fine after a few minutes, and Dr. Bashir finally came in from the other room.

"Eris! It's good to see you again." He bent down to her level and smiled as she hugged him. "How are you today?"

"Good."

"What happened, doctor?"

His face darkened as he straightened up and looked at me. "You may want to take her out of here. I'll reschedule her appointment for tomorrow."

"How is your patient doing?"

"Oh, he's fine...Odo just got back with him."

"Gul Resol?"

Bashir shook his head. "Resol is dead. Odo came back with different defector. It's Weyoun."

I gasped. "He defected?"

He sighed. "Weyoun 6 defected. Weyoun 7 tried his hardest to stop him, but Odo got him safely back to Federation territory. They were ambushed near the Olmeroc system, but a Klingon cruiser was leading a raid in that area and helped the runabout escape four Jem'Hadar fighters."

My grip on Eris' hand tightened. "What happened to him?"

"He suffered severe plasma burns and some internal hemorrhaging, but he's stable now. He should be up and about in no time."

I frowned and picked up my daughter. "When he wakes up, tell him I want to talk to him."

Bashir frowned. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"You said he's defecting to the Federation. That's not the Weyoun I know."

He sighed and nodded. "I'll tell him. And I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a smile to Eris.

I left sickbay, grateful that I had time to prepare for this meeting. I knew I needed to tell Weyoun about Eris, at least, I needed to tell this Weyoun. I could feel that Bashir thought he was different.

…

Eris was asleep when I heard the door chime. I called for them to come in and went to see who was visiting me.

"Aelis?"

I smiled at him in spite of myself. He was the same Vorta from so many months ago...but Bashir's impression of him was right. Gone was the cruelty, gone was the lust for power. This man had changed, and now that old feelings came rushing back in light of what he had given me...I liked what I saw.

"Weyoun!" I opened my arms, inviting him in. He approached me cautiously, but once he saw my delight, he accepted the embrace. His arms snaked around me and held me to his chest.

"That I would see you again..." he whispered to me. He lightly kissed my cheek and held my face in his hands as he examined me.

"Something about you has changed, Aelis..." He chuckled nervously and stroked my cheek. "You're...radiant..."

"You've changed too, love." I couldn't help myself. This Weyoun was so improved from his predecessor; I wanted to convey some of my joy at his transformation.

"Why didn't you come with me, Aelis? Weyoun 5 asked you to."

My face fell at the memory. "I had other concerns. Which brings me to why I asked you to come. There's someone I want you to meet."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I smiled reassuringly and took his hand, leading him into the other room. I pointed to Eris' small mass under the sheets.

His eyes widened. "I don't understand."

I sighed and pulled him further into the room, then brushed back my daughter's long, curly black hair. His eyes took in her features and he gasped.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Slowly, carefully, he approached the bed and sat lightly on its edge, as if the covers were about to devour him. His finger lightly traced her ears.

"This...can't be..."

"She looks just like her father, doesn't she?"

He turned back to me in desperation. Pure terror was etched on his face. "Please don't tell me I'm..."

He jumped up and hurried into the other room before collapsing on the couch. "May the Founders forgive me..."

I walked over and sat down next to him. My hand found his, and his pale eyes slowly lifted to meet mine.

"I hope they do, Weyoun, because never in my life has anyone given me a greater gift."

He let out a big breath and put his head in his hands. "That's...my daughter in there?"

I turned his head up toward me. "Our daughter, yes."

To my shock, tears ran down his face. I gasped in surprise when I saw them and brushed them away.

"You have changed," I whispered to him softly, pulling him to me and letting his head rest on my chest. I stroked his hair and lightly kissed his forehead, trying to give him the comfort he needed now.

His breathing and mine became one as we sat there, absorbing the fact that we were joined to each other in a terrifying and beautiful new way. Eris was the daughter of Aelis and Weyoun, and he would have to accept that.

And so would I.

…

I woke up on the couch, wondering why I wasn't sleeping next to Eris in the other room, then the events of last night came flooding back to me. I heard some noises behind me and sat up.

Eris was eating breakfast, sitting contently across the table from her father. My heart ached with joy as I took the scene in: Weyoun looking over a PADD, Eris trying to master to art of holding a spoon. My daughter saw me first.

"Mommy!"

"Good morning, sweetie! When did you get up?"

"She got up about an hour ago," Weyoun answered for her. "She was surprised to see me, but for some reason, she doesn't seem afraid of me."

I smiled at his statement. Already, I noticed that she exhibited strong Betazoid traits. She wasn't afraid of anyone that I was comfortable around, but she did seem scared of Odo.

I walked to the table and sat down between them. "Eris, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Weyoun."

He nodded to her.

"Can you say his name?"

"Weyou," she said. I laughed.

"Say way."

"Way."

"Say you."

"You."

"Weyoun."

"Weyou." Weyoun and I both laughed.

"Good enough. Who am I?"

"Mommy!"

"What's my name, honey?"

"Aelis."

"Good! What's your name?"

"Eris Gen!" she shouted proudly. I glanced at Weyoun, who was grinning.

"Fascinating," he muttered. "You've taught her well. Shall I get you something, my dear?"

I blushed and nodded. "Some coffee would be nice."

He went to the replicator to get some, and I turned my attention to Eris.

"What are you having today?"

She showed me her near-empty bowl of cornflakes. I thought of something and walked over to Weyoun.

"Could you do me a favor?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Of course."

"Could you program the replicator for kava nuts and rippleberries?"

He smiled at the request. "I'll see what I can do."

I walked back to the table and looked over his PADD.

"The first part of my debriefing is scheduled for today at 1000 hours," he commented, setting a mug down in front of me. His hand squeezed my shoulder before he took his seat.

I muttered a thank-you and took a sip. "Do you know who's conducting it?"

"I asked Odo if he would, and he agreed. It would make things...easier."

I put my hand over his. "Why did you leave the Dominion?"

"It's quite simple, really...I felt this war with the Federation was...wrong, misguided. I still worship the Founders, but I don't agree with their obsession to conquer the universe. They need to live in peace with other races."

My grip tightened. "You mean that?" I whispered.

He nodded as he rotated his hand to face upward, and my hand fully closed over it. His thumb caressed my skin and he gave me a meaningful look, but his gaze was so intense I had to look away. Eris watched us with curiosity in her eyes. She got down from her chair and crawled into my lap, and I kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me with a sly smile and returned the kiss. Then she reached for Weyoun.

He looked at me, unsure, until I nodded to him and handed her over. She sat comfortably in his lap, smiling up at him. He held onto her as if he was afraid she might break apart. Eris wiggled her fingers up at him, making me laugh.

"She wants to be tickled." I grabbed her from Weyoun and set her on the floor, tickling her until she squealed.

"You gave her an unfair disadvantage, Weyoun," I said to him as he came to stand behind me. "She got your sensitive skin, that's for sure. Watch."

I wiggled my fingers about an inch from her skin, and she screamed in laughter.

"Isn't that a recognized form of torture?" he asked incredulously.

I blew on her stomach and tickled her some more, but we finally calmed down. She gave me a hug before walking off to play with her toys.

"I feel so abandoned," I said to him as I watched her stack blocks.

"She's a remarkable child..." he whispered. "Have you told her yet?"

I shook my head. "She's getting to the age where she'd understand that, but you haven't been here until now. But if you stayed..."

I turned to him and let out what I had been holding in since he arrived. "Weyoun...my daughter needs a father. I need her to have a father. I don't think I can do this alone."

"You've done an excellent job so far," he said.

"My grandmother has been a big help in that," I replied. "And Dr. Bashir...we've learned a lot about your people from her, you know. Her eyesight is poor, but her hearing is exceptional. We think that food doesn't taste as strong as it might to me, but we're pretty sure she can taste things. But I wanted to give her some kava nuts and rippleberries and see what she thought," I said, turning to him. He nodded in agreement.

"You're right...she is like me," he mused softly. I wrapped my arm around him and put my head on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this together," I said quietly. "I want her to learn about your people too."

He smiled and chuckled softly as Eris' tower of blocks came crashing down. "Has she shown your affinity for aesthetics or is she like me in that regard?"

"She loves the painting you did for me," I replied. "I told her that her father did it, and she looks at it all the time. It was the only thing I had of you..." I buried my head in his chest. "I know it's been hard for you to leave your people, Weyoun...but now that you know about Eris, you know that a part of your people is here with you now, right?"

He gazed down at me in wonder. "In a way...you're right. She is a Vorta...and Odo is a Founder...thank you, Aelis. I needed that...more than you know..."

I stared into his pale eyes, and when he leaned in, I didn't break away. His kiss was soft, but I felt an undercurrent of passion beneath the gentle tenderness. I pulled him closer and caressed the back of his neck. But he broke off the kiss soon afterward and continued to watch Eris.

"You know Eris is a Vorta name, don't you?"

I nodded. "Dr. Bashir suggested it to me. He remembers that Eris was the first Vorta we ever made contact with, so I thought it would be appropriate to name her that. She's the first Vorta child born in the Alpha Quadrant."

"She's the first child of our race in over 1,000 years. Long ago, we mated like any other species, but when the Founders started to clone us, they erased sexual urges out of our genetic code. Now, we never mate, but my predecessor has changed that."

He paused and sat down on the couch, but his eyes never left his daughter. "They say I'm defective, but I wonder if Weyoun 5 wasn't just a little bit defective as well. I remember everything he said to you...everything he did. You were nothing more to him than a toy, but as for me..."

I had taken the seat next to him. "What am I to you, Weyoun?"

"You're the mother of my child and my lover. I still don't know quite what that means yet, but..." He turned to me. "Maybe with your help, I can find out."

I stroked his cheek. "I promise I will help you find out what that means. Does this mean you want to stay?"

He nodded. "You've made it clear that Eris needs me. But I have one question, Aelis."

"What's that?"

"Do you love me?"

Weyoun had a knack for cornering me with hard questions. "I saw something in Weyoun 5 that ultimately drew me to him and led to all this. He was cunning, mysterious...I was curious and wanted to know more about him. I don't think I ever loved him. I confused obsession with love and used him to further my own ends. He did the same to me and our relationship never went further than that. But you..." I touched my forehead to his. "You've shown me the best sides of Weyoun...his curiosity, his child-like wonder, his gentlemanly demeanor. I could learn to love a man like you. You are not your predecessor...not by a longshot. No...you're more than he ever was. And that...I could live with that."

I looked into his eyes and found them staring hungrily back at me. "Is that a yes?"

"I don't know. Stick around and it might turn into a yes."

He laughed softly and turned back to Eris. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't think I have to. I think she already knows," I whispered to him. He looked back at me with wonder in his eyes.

"She got her father's intelligence, Weyoun," I continued. "And she got empathic powers from me. I see them every day and they're strong in her. But I don't understand why she's so scared of Odo."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is she really?"

I nodded and chuckled. "I think that comes from both of us."

He laughed softly, and I kissed his cheek. I remembered now how much I had loved his laugh. It was deep but soft and strangely sensual for a race lacking in aesthetics. I breathed in his scent and nuzzled against him. He looked down at me.

"What are you doing, Aelis?"

"Smelling you. I missed your scent."

He laughed again and squeezed me closer to him. "What do I smell like? Just curious."

I straightened up, leaned closer and looked him straight in the eye.

"Vorta."


	15. Vengence

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_ **_After reviewing the rating guide for this site, I realized this story should probably be rated M. Sorry for the confusion._**

I opened my eyes and stared in confusion at whatever was in front of me. My couch wasn't that pattern. I wasn't until I blinked a couple of times before I realized I was looking at Weyoun's shirt. I glanced up at him and saw the underside of a PADD. He was hard at work on yet another report for the Federation.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

He set down his PADD and looked down at me with a small smile. "0300," he whispered, running his finger down my cheek.

I sat up and looked back at my pillow, but found nothing. I had been sleeping with my head in his lap all night.

"How much more do you have to write?" I asked with a yawn.

"My report is almost complete," he replied, sighing.

Surprisingly, I wasn't that tired now that I was up. I scooted closer to him and lightly ran my fingernail down his neck. He gasped and dropped the PADD, looking at me in shock.

"That felt...peculiar," he breathed, rubbing the spot I had scratched. I grinned wickedly and trailed my finger up his back. He convulsed and grabbed my wrists so I wouldn't do it again.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

I shrugged and kissed his neck. "Do you have to do that report right now?"

He stared at me, nonplussed, until his eyes flooded with comprehension and his grin matched mine.

"This is what you humans refer to as...foreplay...is it not?"

I laughed and shook my head. "If you want it to be," I whispered in his ear, "I'm not tired."

His curiosity washed over me like a wave and I swore he nearly blushed. "Would you...test my sensitive skin again?"

It was an odd question, but I think I understood what he was getting at.

"You like being tickled too?" I asked slyly.

"I found it...exhilarating."

My fingers ran lightly along the hem of his clothes and slowly I took them off, one layer at a time. Again, he was shirtless, and I trailed my fingers down his bare skin. He shivered and closed his eyes, but a smile graced his lips and I knew he was enjoying this experience.

Like a snake, I moved behind him, barely making contact with his skin, and every gasp that escaped his lips made blood pound in my ears. Moaning, my mouth found his neck, and my fingernails dug into his pale flesh when I heard his gasp. I could hear his heartbeat pound against my skin, and coming to face him again, I invited him to remove my shirt. My breathing increased to a pant when I saw the look in his eyes, and he claimed my lips before I could do anything else. The undercurrent of passion I had felt earlier gushed forth; he wrapped his hand in my hair and tugged gently.

"Harder," I panted, and a chuckle escaped me.

"Hmm?" he said, his fiery gaze piercing me.

"You're supposed to pull harder than that," I said.

He nodded absentmindedly and tugged again. "Like this?"

My kiss was the only answer he needed. Carefully but forcefully, I bit his lip, causing him to pull away.

"You were never this fierce with my predecessor," he mumbled, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"You're not your predecessor," I growled back, covering his lips with mine before he could respond. I pushed him down so I was on top of him on the couch; it was my turn to examine his skin.

"I can see what...Weyoun 5...enjoyed so much about this," he said between gasps.

"What do you mean?" I asked from somewhere around his midsection.

"My dear...he liked what you did to him. He enjoyed every minute of it. It may have been an experiment, but it exhilarated him nonetheless."

I folded my arms over his chest and looked him in the face. "You mean that?"

He nodded and pulled me closer, sitting up a little more. "Yes, Aelis...you made an impact on my predecessor and taught him...taught me many things..."

"And you? How do you feel?"

His deep laugh reverberated through my chest. "Wonderful...if this is what it feels like to be defective, than the Vorta doctors' mistake was the best thing that happened to me..."

He tenderly kissed my cheek and I laid against him, my nose near the hollow of his throat.

"Aelis?"

"Yes, Weyoun?"

"Would you mate with me again tonight?"

…

"And I could see Damar was suspicious. Every day, he'd give me the strangest looks, and he kept his eye on me. But going before the Founder every day was the worst part. I'd bow before her and spit out a bunch of rubbish I didn't mean, obeying her every command like a good little Vorta. I needed to get out...so I called Odo."

"And all that brought you back to me," I whispered softly. "Was it worth the risk?"

"Of course. I'm with you, and the Federation will win this war in a matter of weeks."

"But are you happy?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I know I was unhappy with the Dominion..." He chuckled nervously. "I guess I never knew what happy was until I defected. But now that you mention it...the first time I felt happy was when Odo ordered the runabout to beam us aboard."

His hand ran smoothly over my skin, up my belly and over my breast and back again.

"And I know I'm happiest around you," he whispered sweetly. "You are my lover and the mother of my child...and that...makes me happy."

His voice was full of wonder, and I squeezed his hand, overjoyed that he had found such happiness. We laid there in the half-light until we heard Eris in the other room and had to get dressed.

She walked in, and after giving me a hug and a kiss good morning, climbed into Weyoun's lap. I smiled at him and brushed back her hair. Her purple eyes were so full of contentment, it almost made me cry. I scooted closer to her father and the three of us sat there for a while, silent, basking in the light of this new-found happiness that we got to share.

…

"To think a Weyoun is responsible for the tides of this war..." Weyoun 8 muttered for the hundredth time. _The defector will pay_, the Vorta thought to himself. To add insult to injury, it appeared that Weyoun was residing on Deep Space 9, with Aelis no doubt. Weyoun 5 was a great man, but even he had his faults, and taking Aelis was one of them. It disgusted him to think of what his predecessor did. It was behavior unbecoming a Vorta! He may have deluded himself into believing it was all for science and curiosity, but Weyoun 8 knew...Weyoun 5 enjoyed the despicable mating rituals of the Alpha Quadrant.

To make his day worse, Damar strode in, just as tipsy as ever, a glass of kanar in his hand.

"Septimus III has been attacked by the Klingons," he said irritably.

"I'm well aware of that, Damar," said Weyoun 8 dangerously. If Damar went off on one of his rants again...

"So, what are you going to do about it?" the Cardassian replied, raising his voice.

Weyoun's icy gaze found Damar's fiery one and they stared at each other for a split second.

"Nothing," the Vorta spat. "But rest assured...those brave soldiers will not have perished in vain."

Damar laughed humorlessly. "So you keep insisting. The Dominion is supposed to be the most powerful force in the galaxy, and yet...here we are, losing a bloody war that should have ended months ago."

Weyoun threw him an ugly look, but kept silent. He would deal with Damar when the time came. But in the meantime...it was time to pay Aelis another visit.


	16. Special Request

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

I awoke in darkness, but instead of a comfortable couch or bed beneath me, cold metal dug into my back. I sat up and looked around wildly, and I felt myself start to panic as I found myself alone. What had happened?

_We had been in the turbolift...we were going to the infirmary to see Dr. Bashir...we were...transported away..._

It all came rushing back to me as my head cleared. The last thing I remember was the hiss of a hypospray...

Panic threatened to consume me as I looked around for Eris. I had been holding her hand when we were transported.

_Was she transported too?_

I couldn't remember. I hoped that she hadn't been, but considering I was holding her hand, it seemed inevitable that she was here somewhere too. Forcing myself to calm down, I took in my surroundings.

The walls of the room were brown, and the architecture was reminiscent of the station. I assumed that I was on a Cardassian ship, but that might just have been wild speculation. I was too worried about Eris to really concentrate.

The hiss of a door caught my attention, and to my surprise, Weyoun strode in.

At first I was relieved, but once I caught the look on his face...I knew this was not my Weyoun. This must have been his replacement.

"Good evening, Aelis. I trust you slept comfortably?" he said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Not really," I replied flatly. "Why am I here?"

His smile widened. "My predecessor has taken good care of you, I see...how is Weyoun 6?"

I stared at him coldly. "He was fine the last time I saw him."

"And when was that? Last night in bed?" he said, his cold tone matching mine.

I didn't answer his question. "I had a girl with me. Where is she?"

"That's none of your concern."

My expression hardened in anger. "Yes. It. Is. Where is she?"

He only laughed at my bristling fury. "You'll see the girl again, Aelis. Before she is put to death."

It was as if someone had punctured a balloon. My fury drained away, replaced by fear and horror.

"She's just a girl! Let her go, please."

He shook his head slowly. "She must be eliminated. Do you think I would miss her ears, Aelis? Who's is she?"

"She's mine."

He raised his eyebrows in delight. "Oh, I see. And I suppose Weyoun 6 is the father?"

It was my turn to laugh. "No, Weyoun. Don't you remember? On the station?"

His expression faded into disgust. "Weyoun 5?"

I nodded. "I learned I was pregnant about a month after the Dominion was forced from the station. But...are you really that heartless that you would kill your own child?"

"She's not mine," he spat.

"Deny it all you want. It may not have been you personally who fathered her, but she has your DNA. Weyoun is the father."

But he didn't budge. "That's irrelevant. She will be executed."

"Why? Because you don't want your precious Founder to find out that she's a Vorta child? Or because killing people is the only thing that pleases you now? Come on, tell me why!"

He slowly sauntered toward me, triumph barely contained in his face. "Because she's yours, Aelis. Because you're the biggest mistake a Weyoun has ever made."

I sighed. "Is that all I am? A mistake? Then punish me, not my daughter."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "The decision has already been made, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Then what happens to me?"

He laughed again, but this one was filled with cold amusement. "You are mine, Aelis. And I'll be sure to send Weyoun 6 your regards."

His words sunk in, and I nearly shivered in horror. I was to be his plaything, his toy, his revenge against his predecessor for helping the Federation. I saw my future stretched out before me: abused until I was broken, tortured until I was wasted away, kept in solitude with only him as company until I was a shadow of myself. Then he might send me back to my lover, defeated and alone.

His smile confirmed my fears, but soon my horror faded and I was angry again.

"I want to see my daughter. Now."

"You're in no position to be making demands," Weyoun replied with a chuckle.

With a stone-cold face, I marched up to him and stopped two inches from his nose.

"You forget that I'm a security officer. Let me see my daughter right now...or I will kill you."

He stared me down, but then a soft smile broke out onto his face, and he nodded.

"Of course. I'll fetch her at once."

…

Weyoun 6 stared out the window on the upper level of the Promenade, deep in thought. It had been twelve hours since Aelis and Eris were reported missing, but it felt much longer.

"Weyoun?"

He turned and inclined his head at Odo, who was standing behind him. "Any news?"

"The transporter signal was Dominion, but that's about all we know."

The Vorta sighed and turned back to the window. "It was him."

"Who?"

"My replacement. Weyoun 8."

"Don't you mean 7?"

"No. The Founder wouldn't have tolerated that big of a failure from him. He was probably eliminated."

Odo paused. "So you're saying that Weyoun 8 kidnapped them as revenge?"

Weyoun nodded. "It may be pure speculation, but its the only explanation I can think of. Maybe I'm wrong..."

"On the contrary. I think its a perfectly rational explanation, and I wouldn't put it beneath your replacement to do something like that."

Weyoun sighed. "I want them back, Odo...other than my desire to serve you, I've never wanted anything more in my life."

Odo humphed softly and clapped the Vorta on the shoulder. "We'll get them back. I promise."

…

The doors opened, revealing Weyoun, who was holding Eris' hand. She ran to me the minute she saw me, and I knelt down and opened my arms to receive her. She barreled into me.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, baby! Are you ok?"

I pulled back and she nodded.

"What's wrong with daddy?"

I frowned. "What?"

"What's wrong with daddy?" she repeated. I looked up toward Weyoun, confused. He was standing near the door, arms crossed over his chest and an amused smirk on his face. Finally, I understood.

"That's not daddy," I whispered to her.

She looked back at Weyoun, bewildered, then back at me. "Daddy."

"Daddy's back on the station, sweetie. You'll see him soon, I promise." I looked away as tears pricked my eyes, then I stared daggers at Weyoun. He was watching us with elated interest.

"You love Daddy." I looked back at Eris at those words. I stood and picked her up.

"Yes, sweetheart. I love your daddy very much."

"But you're crying."

I shook my head. My daughter's mental age was growing fast despite her age, but sometimes she was just as fallible as any other child.

"I told you, Eris, that's not daddy. That's daddy's clone."

"Clone?"

"His...copy. You don't need to worry about that right now. All I want you to know is that I love you, and that your daddy loves you, ok?"

"Ok. I love you too, mommy."

Despite my best efforts, tears still streamed down my cheeks. "I know, baby. I know."

Weyoun walked forward. "All right, you've seen your daughter. Now, give her back to me."

I'm surprised he didn't cower at the look I gave him. "Please, I'm asking you. I'm begging you, Weyoun. I'll do whatever you want, just let her go free. Please."

"You'll do whatever I want?" His expression was gleeful.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll consider it, my dear."

I kissed my daughter one last time, then handed her over to Weyoun.


	17. For Eris

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

He lay in bed, pondering how to break Aelis of her annoying self-righteousness. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of a few possibilities, but none of them would be effective on that security officer. She was strong, but she did have her weaknesses. He just had to find them.

What had made her accept Weyoun 5 in the first place? He searched through his predecessor's memories and realized that she had been attracted to him. He laughed softly to himself. Many women found the Vorta appealing, even sexually attractive, and it appeared Aelis was no different.

But simple intercourse wouldn't do. That was too easy.

As his mind turned to the mating habits of the Alpha Quadrant, he nearly shivered in disgust. What a waste of time, and so crude and vulgar!

But as he thought this, part of him protested. Weyoun 5 had relished in those crude and vulgar mating rituals, as, he was sure, did Weyoun 6. And these habits appealed greatly to almost every Alpha Quadrant species. Something about them was special, and 8 slowly began to see the appeal in them.

But again, simple intercourse was too easy. He thought it over some more and found the perfect solution, and he grinned and heading toward the holding cell.

She flinched away from him as he entered, and he had to stop himself from laughing in glee.

"I agree to your terms, Aelis. You are mine now, and I will return tomorrow."

...

I huddled myself into a corner, shivering not from cold but from fear. The look in Weyoun's eyes when he agreed to my terms gave me a good idea of the sort of thing he would do to me. Some of the Jem'Hadar had dropped off some thin ragged clothes for me to wear, but when I changed they took all my clothes, including my undergarments. But I didn't dare refuse, for Eris' sake.

If Weyoun didn't hold up his end of the bargain, I didn't care how long it took me, I would kill every clone of his until the Changelings gave up and destroyed his template.

I flinched as light poured into the room, and I squinted through my tear-filled eyes to see Weyoun standing in the doorway. The door closed behind him and I closed my eyes to re-adjust to the darkness.

"Computer, dim illumination, please."

I snorted as the computer obeyed, remembering that he had poor eyesight.

"Where's Eris?" 

"In an escape pod, drifting toward Federation space. She'll reach the border in two days. I've held up my end of the bargain, now you have to fulfill yours."

I nodded and stood, leaning against the wall and waiting for him to make the first move. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, and I felt tired. He walked forward and yanked me toward him, but I fell to my knees before him. He laughed gleefully.

"Oh, this is will be too much fun."

He hauled me to my feet and pushed me toward the other wall, where I now noticed a set of racks and chains that hung from the ceiling. It seemed a bit medieval for the Dominion, but nevertheless the instruments were intimidating.

"Let me see...ah yes, this one will do."

He forced my wrists into restraints and left me hanging there, limp and weary. My feet dragged the floor, and when I slumped, my head was about level with his chest. I could feel his eyes on my skin as he circled me, and I forced myself not to squirm when he ran a finger down my spine.

"I'm glad to see you've changed your clothes. That was the smart thing to do, you see...if you don't do exactly what I want, I will order the Jem'Hadar to hunt down that escape pod and destroy it."

I nodded, my eyes brimming with tears. _For Eris...for Eris..._I chanted this to myself as his hands explored every exposed inch of me.

"I can see the appeal Weyoun 5 saw in this. I must admit, I never knew the sight of a woman could be so...stimulating." He whispered the last word in my ear, his lips brushing against my skin. I convulsed.

"Ah...I see. You like it when I do that." He lightly brushed my skin again and I clenched my teeth to keep from moaning.

"Come now, my dear...don't deny it. Don't fight it..." he breathed to me, coming around in front. His lips teased mine, but I pulled away.

"I thought you found mating rituals disgusting."

He laughed. "I did...at first. But then I got to thinking about the best way to exact my revenge on Weyoun 6...and let's just say I'm much more open to the prospect of intercourse than I was."

I bowed my head in horror. I didn't know which was worse...him torturing me or him raping me. Torture would be physically painful and emotionally traumatizing, considering he'd probably humiliate me just to be cruel. But rape wasn't any different. I'd be humiliated and it would probably be painful.

"Whatever you plan to do, get it over with. I don't want to sit here and play games, Weyoun."

He leered at me sadistically. "But I'm so fond of games, Aelis. Let's play one now, shall we?"

I breathed in and out as he walked over to a table and picked up something that looked like a whip. He examined it closely, and his eyes still stayed locked on it as he returned to me.

"Do you recognize this, Aelis?"

I shook my head, and his smile widened.

"One of the Breen gave it to me. He says it's an energy whip from Ferenginar, and I've been playing around with it. I quite like it."

He gave it an experimental flick, and it snapped not two inches from my face. He may have been a sadistic pervert, but I had to hand it to him-he had good aim, despite his poor eyesight.

He flicked it again, and it barely grazed my cheek. I gasped as pain shot through my skull. It lasted about ten seconds before it dissipated, but after it did, my cheek still burned in the aftermath.

Weyoun laughed at my reaction and flicked the whip in earnest this time. It wrapped around my core, and I screamed in pain. This lasted much longer than ten seconds; it felt like eternity before the pain stopped, although it was probably about a minute long. But finally, the Vorta ripped it away from my body and my shrieks quickly died in the dead, gray room.

He looked elated as he watched me catch my breath. I wanted to sob, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me in tears.

Again and again, he flung the whip at me, and every time, I shrieked in pain. With every subsequent contact with the whip, my cries became more desperate. Just when I thought I might pass out from the pain, Weyoun dropped the whip and walked toward me.

"You're rather tolerant toward pain, Aelis. I'm impressed."

His lips slowly pressed against mine, and I accepted them without protest. Anything was a welcome relief from that energy whip.

His tongue parted my lips and it darted inside my mouth, dancing with mine for control. I was too tired to put up any sort of fight, so he dominated the kiss.

I felt my arms drop to my side, and I realized Weyoun had released me from the chains. With a slight push, I was lying on my back on the cold, hard floor, and he was on top of me.

He ripped open my rags and started caressing my skin with his lips and tongue. I shivered in disgust and horror, but he seemed to find my predicament quite pleasing. I could feel his muffled chuckle as I weakly protested his touch through moans and soft pleas.

He looked up at me and I immediately stopped. "Oh, do beg and plead, my dear. I find it quite amusing." His sadistic, wicked grin made chills crawl up my spine.

He went back to his lavish kisses and caresses, and I moaned. Softly, I asked him to stop. He simply laughed.

"Go on!"

I said it louder. His kisses became rougher and more erotic. Again, I pleaded, to no avail.

"Weyoun! Please...stop!" I yelled. His lips wandered down between my legs.

"Please, I beg you...stop!" I screamed, writhing as he went to work. Tears streamed down my face as he went harder, and I screamed again.

"Stop!"

…

Her screams and pleas filled him with immense pleasure, and he only wished Weyoun 6 was here to witness this. He didn't stop, rather, he dug his nails into her thighs and pressed harder. His ears were filled with her half-crazed shrieks, and for a moment, he paused and laughed.

He looked up in satisfaction at her tear-stained face, and he leaned forward and kissed her tears away.

"My dear Aelis, why so glum? You seemed to like this when my predecessor did it to you."

More tears were her only response, but he ignored them and pressed his mouth to hers. He could feel her warm body beneath him, and he crushed down on her like a lizard on a sunlit rock. She was a slave to his every whim, a plaything for him alone. He groaned lustily when he tasted her tears in her kiss, and he devoured her as if she were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

He pulled away, his eyes blazing in a hungry fire. "I think we should finish this, my dear."

Her eyes widened at his words before she closed them tightly, trying to block out his terrible laughter.


End file.
